


the night before the bar

by Soobootyful



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobootyful/pseuds/Soobootyful
Summary: just serrano and montalvo being makalat like always
Relationships: Sekai - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: written by OOHSEKAI





	the night before the bar

"Tulog na tayo." Sabi ni Joss bago sumampa sa kama ni Sed. Nasa condo siya nito ngayong gabi at doon matutulog dahil sabay sila bukas na magtetake ng BAR.

"I won't be able to sleep." Sagot lang ni Denver sa kanya.

"Babe, we need to leave before 6 am or else matatraffic tayo papunta sa UST." Sabi ni Josiah at tumabi na sa boyfriend niya.

Tumango si Denver, nakasandal pa rin sa headboard ng kama. "I know, love. You sleep. I'll wake you up around 4:30."

"Matutulog tayo. Hindi ako lang."

"Baby, di nga ako makakatulog. Alam mo namang kabado ako." Buntong hininga ni Denver.

"Let's erase that nervousness then." Josiah told Denver in a low tone.

"What do you mean, babe?" Kumunot ang noo ni Denver.

"Papalitan natin ng sarap yung kaba."

"Wait, you mean sex? Baka mapagod ka--"

"Parang di mo naman ako kilala." Josiah rolled his eyes before he tried to kiss Denver but failed because the latter tilted his head.

"Wait, babe--"

"Ayaw mo ba?" Mariing tanong ni Joss dahil sa pagtutol ni Sed.

Tumawa si Denver. "Joke lang. Sige na nga."

"Parang napipilitan ka pa ah? Ikaw pa lugi?"

"Sungit." Tumawa si Sehun bago hinila palapit sa kanya si Jongin.

May ngiti pa rin sa labi ni Denver nang hinalikan si Josiah. Mabagal at marahan lang nung una pero kalaunan ay naging malalim at mapusok na. Jongin's fingers automatically played with Sehun's hair as their tongues battled for dominance inside each other's mouths. Makalat ang paghahalikan nila, mariin at masarap. Nagpapalitan ng laway at umuungol sa labi ng isa't isa, sarap na sarap at init na init na agad kahit laplapan pa lang ang ginagawa.

Denver's hand slowly travelled down as they continued kissing. Josiah groaned against the taller's mouth when he felt him teasing.

"Tangina, kung hihilahin mo yung tali, hilahin mo na. Hindi yung pinaglalaruan mo pa."

Denver chuckled. "Impatient, are we? Calm down, baby."

Hinila na ni Denver ang tali ng sweatpants ni Josiah para mahubad na ito. Binaba na rin niya ang boxers nito.

Sed smirked, his eyes focused on Josiah's dick. "Hard already? Wala pa nga tayong ginagawa maliban sa halikan. You're that horny for me?"

Denver stroked Josiah's hard and aching dick that made the latter moan. Napaawang ang labi nito nang dinilaan ni Denver ang tuktok ng pagkalalaki niya.

"Ah, fuck. Tangina naman, babe." Josiah moaned when he felt Denver licking his dick up and down like he was teasing him.

Denver's lips twitched for a smirk before he took off his shirt. Ganon na rin ang ginawa ni Josiah bago siya hinila ulit ni Denver para mahalikan. Nag-espadahan na naman ang mga dila nila habang dinadama ni Jongin ang matigas na ring tite ni Sehun. He palmed the taller's dick against his sweatpants. Patuloy niyang minasahe ito habang umaakyat pataas sa likod ng tenga niya ang mga halik ni Denver. Umungol siya sa naramdamang sarap at kiliti bago pinagpalit ang pwesto nila ng huli. Kung kanina ay nasa ilalim si Josiah, ngayon ay nasa taas na siya. Nakangising tiningala siya ni Denver. Umismid lang din siya bago umupo sa gitnang bahagi ng katawan nito at pinagkiskis ang mga ari nila. Wala nang damit si Josiah habang si Denver ay nakasuot pa ng sweatpants pero ramdam na ramdam na nila ang sarap ng pagtatama ng mga pagkalalaki nila kahit may isang tela pa na nakaharang sa pagitan nila. Binaba ni Jongin ang ulo niya para ibaon sa leeg ni Sehun habang naggagrind pa rin siya sa ibabaw nito. Napaawang ang labi ni Denver nang dinilaan at sinipsip ni Josiah ang sensitibong parte ng leeg niya. Bumaba ang mga halik ni Jongin simula leeg niya papunta sa dibdib niya hanggang makarating ito sa abs niya.

"Fuck, ang init ng dila mo, babe." Ungol ni Denver nang sinimulan nang halikan ni Josiah ang abs niya. Nakaawang ang labi niya habang pinapanood ito na dinidilaan siya roon. Damang dama niya ang laway nito na kumakalat sa six pack abs niya. Napakagat siya sa labi niya nang hinila ni Josiah pababa ang sweatpants niya kasama ang boxers niya. Agad jinakol ng isang kamay nito ang matigas at tayong tayo na niyang tite.

Umungol si Denver. "Subo mo na, tangina. Gusto ko na maramdaman ulit kung gaano kasarap kantutin 'yang mainit mong bibig."

Ngumisi si Josiah at hindi sumunod. Patuloy pa rin sa pagsalsal sa tite niya, mabagal sa una tapos bibilisan. Maluwag ang kamay sa una tapos kalaunan ay hihigpitan.

"Ang tigas talaga ng ulo mo." Denver groaned in frustration.

"Mas matigas yung iyo." Josiah smirked, still stroking Denver's dick using his hand.

"Mas titigas pa yan pag sinubo mo." Hamon ni Denver sa kanya. Umismid naman si Josiah.

"Let's see then."

Just one flick of Josiah's tongue on the base of Denver's dick already got the taller groaning like a mad man. Lalo pa noong pinasok na ni Jongin ang ulo ng tite ni Sehun sa bibig niya ay napaungol na lang siya dahil sa sarap. Napakagat siya sa ibabang labi niya at sinulyapan si Josiah na tinataas-baba ang ulo habang sinusubo siya. Tiningala rin siya nito at tinignan siya gamit ang nag-aapoy na mga mata habang enjoy na enjoy ito sa pagsipsip at pagdila sa tite niya.

Denver's eyes rolled back when he felt Josiah licking his dick up and down while massaging his balls. Napapikit siya nang mariin at napakuyom ang mga kamao, sarap na sarap sa nararamdaman. Halos malunod siya sa sensasyon at pagnanasa, napaawang ang bibig niya at lalong napaungol nang sinagad nito ang pagkakasubo sa tite niya.

Nang naramdaman niyang hindi ito gumalaw ay dumilat siya para salubungin ang bibig nito. Hinawakan niya ang ulo ni Josiah at siya na mismo ang gumalaw para kantutin ang bibig nito. His hips rocked back and forth as he muttered a lot of curses. Damang dama ni Denver ang pagtama ng tite niya sa lalamunan ni Josiah.

"Tangina, ang sarap talaga tirahin ng bibig mo." Hinihingal na sabi ni Denver, patuloy pa rin ang mabilis na pagbayo.

"Ang init ng bibig mo. Tangina, ang sikip, tamang tama lang sa laki ng tite ko. Parang ginawa lang para sakin. Puta, parang ginawa lang para kantutin ko."

Naramdaman na ni Denver ang papalapit niyang pagsabog kaya tumigil na siya sa paggalaw. Inangat muna ni Josiah ang ulo para huminga bago ulit sinubo ang tite ni Denver, pinapaikot pa ang dila nito sa tuktok ng ulo, tila naglalaro.

Kinagat ni Sehun ang labi niya at inalalayan ang pagtaas-baba ng ulo ni Jongin sa kanya. Umungol siya nang sinagad ulit nito ang pagkakasubo sa kanya. "Almost there, babe. Tangina, lalabasan na naman ako sa bibig mo. Puta, ang sarap mo talaga. Ang galing mo."

Mas binilisan ni Josiah ang pagsubo kaya ilang saglit lang ay pinutok na ni Denver ang lahat sa bibig niya. Hingal na hingal si Sed na napasandal sa headboard ng kama. Kabaliktaran ni Joss na tumayo agad para kumuha ng condom sa drawer sa tabi ng kama.

"Excited ka ah? Libog na libog ka na para sa tite ko? Gusto mo agad kantutin kita patalikod habang inuungol mo pangalan ko?"

"Bakit? Ikaw? Hindi mo pa gusto?" Nilingon siya ni Josiah.

"Give me that." Denver said in a low tone.

Umismid si Jongin at inabot kay Sehun ang condom. Denver teared it using his teeth and immediately put it around his dick.

"Tuwad."

Umismid si Josiah bago sumunod sa utos ng boyfriend niya. Napakagat siya sa labi niya nang hinawakan ni Denver ang magkabilang pisngi ng pwet niya at bahagya itong pinaghiwalay para bumuka. Jongin whimpered when he felt Sehun's finger teasing his hole.

"Ah, babe, fuck me with your finger."

"Fingers." Denver corrected before he inserted two inside Josiah. Napaungol naman ang isa bago jinakol ang tite niya. Nilabas-pasok ni Sed ang mga daliri sa loob at pinanood kung paano kainin ng butas ng pwet ng boyfriend niya ang mahahaba niyang mga daliri. His dick hardened more at the sight so before his boyfriend could even moan, Denver pushed his dick inside Josiah's hole, replacing his fingers.

"Putangina.." Napamura si Jongin sa pagtira sa kanya ni Sehun galing sa likod. Napakagat sa labi si Denver bago humawak sa magkabilang bewang ni Josiah. He gripped it for support and at the same time to guide his boyfriend's movements as they fucked each other. Sinalubong ni Jongin ang mga mga pagbayo ni Sehun sa kanya galing sa likod. He moved his hips to meet Denver's hard and deep thrusts, making both of them moan in so much pleasure and desire.

"You're so hot, Montalvo. Tangina. Ang sarap-sarap mong pasukin, kain na kain ng pwet mo 'tong tite ko."

Malakas na umungol si Josiah, dalang dala sa libog, init na init. "Bilisan mo, Serrano. Tangina.. Harder, please, babe.. Ang sarap.."

Napakagat na lang sa labi si Josiah nang binilisan at diniinan nga ni Denver ang pagbayo sa kanya galing sa likod. Napatingala siya nang hinila ito ang buhok niya, napaawang ang labi habang ang huli ay nagpaulan ng mga makakalat na halik sa leeg niya habang tinitira pa rin siya galing sa likod.

"You feel so fucking good around me, baby." Denver groaned. "My favorite place in the world is inside you. Oh, fuck, babe, do that again." Denver bit his lip as Josiah's insides clenched around his dick, making it feel tighter than it already is.

"Mahal na mahal kita, tangina, ang sarap mong mahalin at kantutin nang sabay." Utas ni Denver habang mabilis na binabayo si Josiah galing sa likod. 

"Lalabasan na ko.." Ungol ni Josiah, hinihingal na.

"Don't dare stroking your dick. Lalabasan ka dahil lang sa pagtira ko sayo, naiintindihan mo?"

"Yes, babe, fuck.. Oh shit.. I'm coming, Denver.." Halos mawala na sa ulirat si Josiah dahil sa sarap.

"I love you, Sed. I fucking love you so much, babe, fuck me harder.. Ahh.. Tangina!"

"I'm almost there, baby." Mabigat na ang paghinga ni Sehun habang patuloy na binibilisan at dinidiinan ang paglabas-pasok sa loob ni Jongin.

"Tangina, siguraduhin mo lang na makakatulog tayo after nito ah." Hingal na hingal na sabi ni Josiah.

"Maybe after two more rounds." Nakapikit na sabi ni Denver, nakaawang ang labi dahil sa sarap ng sensasyon.

"Ah.. Tangina.." Ungol nilang dalawa nang naabot na nila ang sukdulan.

Napasubsob si Josiah sa unan nang hinugot na ni Denver ang pagkalalaki nito sa loob niya nang nilabasan na silang dalawa. Mabigat pa rin ang paghinga ni Sehun nang tumayo sa kama at tinali ang condom na ginamit bago itapon sa lalagyan ng basura. Nakadapa pa rin si Josiah kaya tinabihan na ito ni Denver sa pagkakahiga.

Dinampi ni Sed ang labi sa pisngi ni Joss bago bumulong. "I love you."

"Hmm." Josiah only replied. Tumawa si Denver. "Pagod ka na?"

"Ikaw, makakatulog ka na ba? O hindi pa?" Nilingon siya ni Josiah.

"Ikaw ba? Inaantok ka na?"

"Hindi pa."

Ngumisi si Sed. "All right. Dalawang rounds pa tapos tulog na."

Hinawakan ni Denver sa batok si Josiah at hinila ito papalapit sa kanya para magtama ulit ang mga labi nila.

At pagkatapos nga ng dalawang rounds pa ay sa wakas, nakatulog na rin ang dalawa. Sana lang at hindi "sex" ang maisagot nila bukas sa bar exams nila.


End file.
